duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Final CMV: I Really Don't Hate Christmas
Duchess Productions' music video of I Really Don't Hate Christmas from Phineas and Ferb. Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2017 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Pete: Pleee-- * Gargamel: You see Valentine's is torture, and my birthday is a mess, * Meowrice: New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest! * Zirconia: Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess * Uncle Harry: That I really don't hate Christmas. * Jafar: You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore, * Rasputin: Mardi Gras is a waste, unless you own a candy store, * Max: All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor, * Fat Cat: But I really don't hate Christmas. * Flintheart Glomgold: Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence, * Honest John: But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence, It makes me tense! * Ratigan: From the evil * Cat R. Waul: Scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected, * Dr. Drakken: But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective, * Frollo: Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective. * Shere Khan: No, I really don't hate Christmas. * Dr. Z: I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring, * James: Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing, * Grundel: I can work up animosity for almost anything. * Bradley Uppercrust III: Tell me why I don't hate Christmas. * Oogie Boogie: Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see, * Tzekal Kan: So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy. * Professor Nimnul: What's wrong with me? * Klaus Vorstein: How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt * Hades: When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault? * Scar: If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault. * Makunga: But I really don't hate Christmas. * Francis E. Francis: Oh, what the heck. Kickline! * Gaston: No, I really... * Kai: No, I really... * Skinner: Don't hate Christmas! * Prince Charming: I have an intense BURNING indifference! * Darla Dimple: Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it? Clips/Years/Companies: * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Tomorrow's Big Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Lights, Camera, Alvin!; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) * DuckTales (Wronguay in Ronguay; @1987-1990 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Dinosaur King (A Gameshow Showdown; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (The Purr-fect Hero; @1997 OLM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Kung Fu Panda (@2016 DreamWorks) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek the Third (@2007 DreamWorks) Note: * This is my last Christmas music video of 2017.